


Welcome to Desert Bluffs

by KaskardenFluvia



Series: Time is complicated [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Diego is Desert Bluffs Carlos, Diego is just mentioned, Gen, It's kind of sad, Time Travel, pre StrexCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/KaskardenFluvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time traveller with the colourful hair returns, this time to Desert Bluffs. What will she find there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Desert Bluffs

The sun was shining down on the little city of Desert Bluffs and Kevin was happy. He was always happy when the sun was shining. He liked the sun and the warm feeling he got when he looked at it. A world without a proper sun would be awful. He looked up in the sky and saw a helicopter hovering above the city. It's dark colour told him that it was one from the FBI, for some reason known as “a vague, yet menacing, Government agency” in the neighbour city of Desert Bluffs, Night Vale. Kevin didn't know why they called it that, there was neither something vague nor something menacing about the FBI. They were just friendly and quite observers of everything that happened in the desert. He waved at the helicopter and then it vanished, flying in the direction of Night Vale. He smiled and made his way to the radio station of Desert Bluffs, a lovely little building right in the middle of the city. He was almost there when he heard someone shouting his name behind him.

“Kevin? _Kevin!_ ”

He turned his head and saw a young woman with very colourful hair running down the street and towards him. He stopped and waited till she reached him. She was breathing heavily and took a few deep breath before looking up at him. When she saw his face her eyes opened and she gasped.

“Your eyes,”, she whispered, “they aren't black.”

“Why should they be?”, he asked surprised and laughed. “I think that would be kind of creepy, wouldn't it be?”

She nodded and then she looked away, biting her lip. Kevin didn't mind and said:

“Well, you obviously know _my_ name but I would just love to know yours.” He smiled friendly and the girl smiled back at him before she answered his question.

“I would love to tell you, but I don't know my current name.”

When she saw his confused look she added:

“Because I'm from the future, so it might change based upon my actions. I'm a time traveller.”

It was silent for a moment, then she slowly asked: “Time travel isn't illegal in Desert Bluffs, is it?”

“Not as far as I know.”, Kevin answered and she sighed with relief.

“Anyway it's nice to meet you.” he said and she nodded and looked away for a moment before she faced him again.

“Can I see the radio station?” she asked shyly.

“Of course you can!”, Kevin answered, “It would be a pleasure showing you!” She grinned brightly and followed him. When he opened the door for her she peeked in the station before she entered it while whispering something like: _“No blood.”_ Kevin didn't make a comment on it, she probably wasn't able to explain it even if she wanted too. Kevin knew that time was very complicated. Two citizens were erased from existence in the 1950's because of some weird incident with time travellers in Night Vale, where time travel was outlawed after that.

So he just closed the door behind her.

“It has such a nice colour scheme.”, the girl complimented and Kevin nodded.

“Yeah, we really like yellow here in our little town of Desert Bluffs”, he explained and she nodded.

“Yes, I know...”, she mumbled and gazed into space for a moment before she shook her head and looked at him again.

“Do you want to see my recording booth?”, he asked and she nodded enthusiastically but she still looked a bit gloomy. But she followed Kevin in his booth and looked over something before she went over to the desk with the microphone and inspected everything.

“Who is that?” she wanted to know and took the picture frame from the table. She took a careful look at it and Kevin walked over to her.

“Oh that? That is my boyfriend, Diego. Isn't he lovely?”, he told her and she gulped.

“He does look lovely. He has such nice hair”, she agreed brittlely and hid her face from him. Kevin could see her wiping something of her face after she put the frame back on the table.

“Hey, is everything OK? You seem unhappy.”, he asked concerned and tried to grab her arm but she stepped away from him.

“Did I say something wrong?” he wanted to know, really concerned if he offended her in some way.

“No, no it's just-”, she started and stopped again. She turned around and avoided eye contact, but Kevin could see that they were filled with tears.

She took a deep breath and started again.

“It's just so unfair what's going to happen to you.”, she claimed and sobbed heavily.

“What do you mean? What's going to happen to me?”, he begged urgently but she vigorously shook her head.

“I can't. I can't. I'm so sorry.”, she cried and shuffled towards the door.

“Hey, where are you going? Please stay.”, Kevin pleaded but she was already out of the door. He quickly followed her but she was already at the front door so he could just watch her opening the door. As soon as she was out of the building she took something out of her pocket. Before the door snapped shut Kevin was able to see her disappearing from the street.

He stared at the shut door for a moment before he went back to his booth. It was time to start the broadcast.

 

_Don't plan for the future, everything is going to be destroyed anyway._

_Welcome to Desert Bluffs._

 

He waited for the intro jingle to end

 

_Listeners, I've met a very nice time traveller today..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 2am based on an idea I had weeks ago but I never found the motivation to write it down properly.  
> As always I'm sorry for any language mistakes, if you find something horribly wront just tell me in the comments.


End file.
